Sieghan One-shot
by AoNatsuki
Summary: Bueno, este es un one-shot que tenía hace mucho tiempo y pues, me he decidido a publicarlo. Es una cursilería tremenda que se me ocurrió escribir, y hasta me da algo de vergüenza xD Pero aquí lo dejo a su criterio si hay algo que deba mejorar, ¡por favor , házmelo saber! Sin más, aquí les dejo con el capítulo único.


Recibí una nota, indicándome que fuera hasta las afueras de la ciudad esa noche, por la caligrafía… no podía deducir de quién se trataba pero en cierto modo se me hacía familiar.

Pese a las insistencias de mis compañeros, decidí ver de qué se trataba por mí misma y sin compañía, así fue como esa misma noche me encaminé solitaria por las extensas calles de Magnolia, llegando, casi apresuradamente al lugar acordado.

No divisaba a nadie alrededor, por lo que pensé que se trataba de una simple broma. ¿Error? Claro. La suave brisa acarició mis cabellos al sol. De pronto escuché leves pasos acercándose, me giré inmediatamente en aquella dirección y pude saber de quién se trataba, pues, no podía haber sido una mera coincidencia.

Allí estaba él, acercándose a paso lento. Ahí estaba la persona que me hacía sufrir cada vez que le veía pero a la vez, deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo.

Allí estaba. Jellal…

─J-Jellal...─murmuré suavemente, mientras él sin decir siquiera una palabra, seguía acercándose a mí, empezó a incomodarme, sentí mis mejillas arder con fulgor. Me estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.

─Erza… Y-Yo, lo siento mucho, no he sido sincero contigo─sollozó.

Nunca le había oído hablar de esa manera, ni menos abrazarme de aquella forma.

─No tienes de qué disculparte...

─ ¡Sí! Debo disculparme. No tengo ninguna novia y no amo a nadie… más que solo tú, Erza─pronunció estrechándome aún más y acariciando mi cabello.

Estaba impactada, aunque, sabía que él no tenía ninguna clase de novia, pues, siempre había sido malísimo mintiendo. Pero esa declaración hizo despertar en mí, mis sentimientos. Los cuales creía, al menos haber sellado con el paso del tiempo, pero la herida imborrable de su recuerdo perduraba en mi memoria, ¿Cómo olvidar a aquél hombre?

─Jellal…─pronuncié con dificultad separándome de su cálido abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

─Erza… Siento que los siete años que pasaste en Tenroujima, fueron eternos, he esperado mucho para decirte esto─dicho aquello, acarició mi mejilla suavemente, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro, provocándome un sonrojo inevitablemente visible. Él sonrió.

─Jellal… Y-Yo, siempre te he amado y jamás dejé de pensar en ti por más lejos que estuvieras…Gracias…─ le expresé mis sentimientos con dificultad, no acostumbraba a hacerlo muchas veces, la mayoría de ellas solo se quedaban vagando sin rumbo en mi mente.

─Me alegra oír eso… Ahora yo…─lo interrumpí abruptamente lanzándome hacia él para besarlo.

─No te dejaré ir─ le amenacé ─él sólo sonrió y correspondía.

El cielo estaba estrellado, y nosotros dos, tendidos bajo la luz de la luna, abrazados. Cuanto tiempo había deseado por tener ese preciado momento junto a él… Cuantas veces había soñado con confesarle todo. ¿Cuántas? No lo sé exactamente, lo único que sabía era el hecho de que no quería que ese momento acabara jamás. Volvimos a besarnos, ésta vez, de una forma más pasional.

Acarició mi cabello nuevamente y, recorrió mi cuerpo con su mano. Yo sólo me dejé llevar. No recuerdo como fue, pero en un momento de esa noche, todo me pareció absolutamente perfecto.

No sé cómo, pero nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos en la totalidad de la noche. Fue un momento indescriptible, no podría explicar con alguna palabra la sensación que reinaba en aquél momento. Simplemente, fue todo perfecto.

Abracé su torso desnudo, ambos tendidos sobre la hierba, la única compañía de ambos: el uno al otro, y además, la luna; que se posaba imponente sobre nuestros cuerpos… una cálida brisa le acompañaba. De pronto me vi despertada por la realidad, cuando él me dijo que debía marcharse. De pronto toda la perfección se vino abajo, una tristeza inundó mi alma. Utilicé la re-equipación para vestirme, nos despedimos con un largo y melancólico beso.

─Espero nos veamos pronto, Erza─ se dio media vuelta y emprendió su regreso. Una parte de mí aún no comprendía: nuestras vidas van por caminos separados, me marché con paso lento.

…

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas y comenzó todo. Primero: Me sentía fuera de lugar, cada mañana, unas profundas náuseas poseían mi cuerpo, algo totalmente inusual. Segundo: Mis constantes cambios de humor, si bien, era algo gruñona a veces, ya lo sé. Últimamente me enfadaba por casi todo, provocando un miedo en mis compañeros del gremio, lo que me ponía aún peor, una mañana comencé a reflexionar… ¿Y si era posible que?... ¿Puede ser eso? No había tenido precaución, esa noche todo fue tan maravilloso, que jamás intenté tomar conciencia de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. ¿Puede ser posible que producto de esa noche, esté embarazada? Me asusté, pero por una parte, quizás sólo era mi imaginación… Por otra, todos los síntomas estaban presentes, y la ausencia de 'aquello' también levantaba sospechas.

Quise estar segura, me dirigí ese mismo día a la farmacia más pruebas caseras sí se demoraban… Pero era más cómodo que tener que ir a un médico… Esa mañana las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas. Era un sentimiento extraño, sentía felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, lloré con fuerza. Pasado un rato, sequé mis lágrimas. No tenía sentido llorar por algo que ya era inevitable, lo que debía hacer ahora era contarles a los del gremio… Seguramente ellos me ayudarían.

Caminé hasta llegar al viejo edificio, precisamente afuera se encontraban Lucy y Wendy. Entramos las tres juntas. Allí estaban todos, con lo de siempre y ahora se daba lugar a cabo a una de las típicas peleas Natsu vs. Gray, habitualmente me habría entrometido y los hubiese separado pero ese día… ese día estaba allí para comunicarles a todos algo importante.

Cuando obtuve la atención de todos, respiré hondo y me di el valor a mí misma para decirlo.

─Yo... Debo decir algo muy importante─ respiré nuevamente, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

─Estoy embarazada...─ suspiré, escuchando el silencio de mis compañeros en el gremio.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?!─exclamaron todos con incredulidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y con dificultad dije: ─Así es... Estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer ¡Necesito su ayuda!

Esperé la lluvia de preguntas, que se acercaría, pero no hubo tal, sólo recibí el abrazo de mi gremio en señal de apoyo.

─Gracias, chicos─ murmuré secando mis lágrimas.

─ ¡No hay de qué, Erza! Siempre estaremos para quién nos necesite─el apoyo que recibí me hacía sentirme segura.

Decidí marcharme. Salí del edificio, pero sentí unos pasos acompañándome: Lucy.

─ ¿Estás bien?─preguntó.

─Eso creo, no bien del todo pero creo que gracias a su apoyo saldré adelante─le respondí.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Erza?

─Sí, ¿Qué cosa?

─ ¿Quién es... El padre?

La pregunta perturbó mi mente, claro no podría haber sido nadie más que...

─Jellal... Él es el padre─ le respondí

─ ¿Jellal? Bueno, pues supongo que estará feliz, ¿no crees?─me sonrió

─Lucy... Él no lo sabe, no sé cómo decírselo tampoco. Creo, que es mejor que no se entere─ declaré con profunda tristeza.

Me marché sola nuevamente.

Los siguientes dos meses estuve muy enferma y sin ánimos, constantemente recibía algunas visitas, pero ninguna era la que yo hubiese querido ver: Jellal.

Cuando cumplí los tres meses, las náuseas desaparecieron y me hacía sentirme un poco mejor. Mi vientre ya estaba levemente abultado.

Pese a las indicaciones de mis compañeras, no visité al médico cuando estuve mal de salud, reflexione bastante y al final me decidí por pedir una cita a su consulta, pues quería que todo estuviese en orden, a pesar de mi sufrimiento por no poder estar a su lado, una felicidad inmensa reinaba en mí al saber que la criatura que yacía en mi vientre era producto de nuestro amor.

Y así, un día fui a visitar a dicho profesional. En su consulta, comenzó primero con las típicas preguntas para luego proseguir con el chequeo. Muchas máquinas rodeaban la sala, oprimió algunos botones y con un aparato extraño (realmente no tengo idea que era) lo posó sobre mi vientre para luego mostrarme la pantalla de un monitor. Indicó un sector diciéndome:

─ ¿Puede verlo? Ese es su bebé

Observé con atención; ahí estaba. Mi bebé. El bebé de Jellal. Nuestro hijo. Quise llorar pero me contuve, pues, mi hijo necesitaba que yo fuese fuerte.

Luego de aquella visita, regresé a mi casa, encontrándome con una nota encima de un mueble.

Esto de las notas no estaba gustándome demasiado. Leí lo que ponía:

_**Erza, sé que esto parecerá extraño pero necesitamos saber sí estamos lo correcto. Por favor reúnete nosotras en las afueras de la ciudad al atardecer.**_

_**Firma: Ultear Milkovich**_

¿Ultear? ¿Qué asuntos tendrá ella conmigo. Ya casi es el atardecer─ pensé.

Caminé hacia el lugar acordado y allí estaban las dos magas femeninas del Crome Sorcière, sus miradas provocaban cierta angustia al mirarlas de frente.

─Erza...─Susurró Ultear al verme llegar.

─Erza-san...─la coreó Meredy.

─ ¿Qué asuntos tienen conmigo?-dije, intentando parecer lo menos nerviosa posible.

Ultear se acercó a mí y con su mano izquierda tocó mi vientre el cual ya comenzaba a hacerse notar.

Me extrañé, presintiendo todo, ¿qué haría si ella le dijo a Jellal? No dije nada, Meredy la imitó e hizo lo mismo.

─Erza... Es posible que tú, ¿estés embarazada?─dijo al fin la morena.

Se alejó un poco, suspiré pesadamente, luego asentí con dolor.

─Es posible que también... ¿Jellal sea la causa?─preguntó, con la voz algo temblorosa.

─Así es...

Los deseos de llorar me invadieron otra vez, sin embargo los resistí.

─Quisiera saber... ¿cómo es que te has dado cuenta?─pregunté.

─Es debido a eso...─dijo señalando a Meredy, la cual se acercó a mí mostrándome el vínculo que había creado entre Jellal y yo.

─Es por eso que─ prosiguió─ él pudo sentir todo lo que tú sentías, absolutamente todo.

─ ¿Todo?

─Todo, desde las náuseas hasta los cambios de humor, lo que fue bastante cómico para nosotras─ dijo Meredy.

─Pero ese no es el caso, el tema es: Jellal no lo sabe, él está combatiendo a un gremio oscuro por su cuenta, no sabemos dónde se encuentra y si sigue con vida...─ inquirió Ultear.

─ ¿Q-Qué?- exclamé asustada, si la vida de Jellal corría peligro yo debía ir en su ayuda.

─Así es.

─ ¡Debo encontrarlo! ¡Yo...!─ la morena me interrumpió.

─No, absolutamente no. En tu estado no puedes, ¿¡Qué pasaría si algo te llegase a suceder!? Jellal nunca nos lo perdonaría. Debes ser fuerte, por él y por vuestro hijo...─vociferó Ultear.

La conversación se extendió por un rato, luego las dos mujeres se marcharon, prometiéndome que localizarían a Jellal y volverían con noticias, pero antes les dije que no contaran nada sobre mi estado, preferiría mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

Y así fue como transcurrieron cerca de cinco meses sin tener ninguna noticia de los integrantes del Crime Sorciere.

Mi estado transcurría normalmente, gracias a la ayuda de mis compañeros en el gremio.

─ ¿Ya sabes cómo lo llamarás?─ preguntaba dulcemente la camarera albina de Fairy Tail.

─No... Aun no─ respondí, realmente no me había detenido a pensar aquello.

─ ¡Opino que debe ser un nombre masculino como el mío!─ exclamo Elfman.

─ ¡Elf-niichan! Eso no puede ser, ¿qué tal si es una niña?─ lo regaño su hermana pequeña.

Yo reí frente a sus ocurrencias.

─Seriamente hablando, ¿qué querrías que fuese?─ curioseó Lucy.

─Yo... ehm, supongo que lo que sea estaría bien. Pero... personalmente, me gustaría que fuese un niño─ dije y sonreí.

─En ese caso... ¡OTOKO!─ exclamo Elfman, siendo luego golpeado por Gray.

Fue así como se inició otra de las riñas típicas, donde me hubiese gustado interferir pero no podía, me limité únicamente a suspirar con pesadez.

Unas horas después, me dirigí a mi casa, donde encontré la puerta semi-abierta. Entré temerosamente, pensando lo peor. Pero nada, únicamente un aroma distinto reinaba allí.

Sentí breves pasos acercándose, me sobresalte, estaba indefensa si de un ataque se trataba. Miré hacia aquella dirección, sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro y me paralicé.

─Er...za─ dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mí, creí que estaba soñando.

Me giré hacia donde provenía su voz y allí lo vi a él, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Me estrechó contra su pecho y comencé a llorar en el. Acarició mi cabello y lloró él también. Fueron momentos dolorosos, luego ambos nos calmamos. Él secó mis lágrimas y besó mi mejilla. Se alejó un poco y me miró de pies a cabeza, bajó la mirada.

─Supongo... que ¿ya debes saberlo, o no?─ pregunté temblando.

─Erza yo... no sabía que tuvieses a otro─ dijo secamente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Otro?─ me sobresalté.

─Ya sabes... Por esto- comento posando su mano en mi vientre.

-¿Qué? Espera... tú aún no has entendido… Esto es, ¿recuerdas aquella noche...?─ comenté avergonzada.

Jellal abrió los ojos sorprendido, y casi se cae de espaldas.

─No me digas que... ¿es mío?─ preguntó dificultosamente.

─A-Así es... Este bebé, es nuestro...─ dije sonrojándome.

Él sonrió y volvió a estrecharme junto a él, me besó y no me soltó por un largo rato.

─Erza... ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó.

─Yo... creí que sería una molestia para ti... Y que sería problemático que te hicieses cargo.

─ ¿Qué? Eso no, Erza... Algo así es... increíble─ sonrió.

Yo lo abracé contra mi pecho diciéndole:

─Promete que no nos dejarás solos otra vez...

─No lo hare, de hecho...─ descubrió su brazo dejando verse el emblema del mi gremio.

─Pero qué… ¿Te has unido a Fairy Tail?─ consulté.

─Así es, el Consejo Mágico nos levantó la sanción por eliminar a todos esos gremios oscuros, ahora somos realmente libres. Ultear, Meredy y yo nos hemos unido a tu gremio, espero no te moleste─ sonrió.

Creo que la felicidad me invadió con euforia, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

─Er-za…─ rogó, pues creo que le estaba asfixiando.

─Yo, lo siento… La verdad es que me puse muy feliz. Jellal, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que podamos estar juntos.

─Y yo también.

Transcurrió un mes de eso, cuando un día de Octubre... Tuve entre mis brazos a la criatura, ese día, ni siquiera la lluvia pudo contra la felicidad que sentía.

Jellal estuvo conmigo en todo momento, cuando al fin llegó la hora, él fue el primero en cargar en sus brazos a nuestro hijo.

─Erza… Mírale, es igual a ti─ dijo él, acercando al pequeño hacia mí.

Se veía tan frágil, dormía tranquilamente, su cabello era de un tono escarlata parecido al mío.

Jellal besó mi mejilla.

─He visto sus ojos, son iguales a los tuyos─ le dije sonriendo.

Él sonrió, luego nos abrazamos. Era lo que siempre había deseado, tener una familia, ya que en mi infancia no la tuve, quiero dársela a él. Y junto a la persona que más amo…

─ ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?─ preguntó él.

─No había pensado en eso…

─Dejaré que tú elijas.

─Su nombre será… Sieghan.

─ ¿Sieghan?

─Me gusta ser original.

─Entonces, ese será su nombre─ sonrió, en ese momento, el cansancio me abrumó y me dormí.


End file.
